Olvidarse del San Valentín es imperdonable
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy se olvida del San Valentín y James Potter está dispuesto a que pague por ello. Este fic participa del Reto ¡Me olvidé del San Valentín! del Foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas. Slash. James/Scorpius.


**Olvidarse de San Valentín es imperdonable**

** Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Reto: ¡Me olvidé de San Valentín!" del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

**Lugar:** Escaleras en movimiento.

**Palabra:** Timidez.

* * *

Scorpius ha notado que James está enojado por algún motivo que él desconoce.

Desde la noche anterior ha percibido que James está diferente y que se comporta con él de forma diferente. Cuando le preguntó qué le sucedía, James le dijo que estaba nervioso por el examen de transformaciones y Scorpius le creyó hasta que se dio cuenta que no había ningún examen de transformaciones hasta dos meses más. Supuso que él no quería hablar sobre eso y lo dejó pasar.

Durante todo el transcurso del desayuno, James lo ha observado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y por un instante, Scorpius ha creído que lo quería asesinar con la mirada. Le preguntó a Albus si sabía de alguna cosa que hubiera sucedido con su hermano pero él le dijo que no tenía idea de que podía estarle sucediendo a James y le aconsejó que no le diera tanta importancia porque de vez en cuando, James se enfadaba sin motivo. Pero a Scorpius le preocupa que James esté enfadado.

La clase de pociones termina y Scorpius es el primero en salir de las mazmorras. Sabe que la clase de James tiene una hora libre y conociéndolo como lo conoce, sabe que debe encontrarse sentado en algún pasillo solitario mientras planea una nueva broma.

— ¿Quién es la víctima esta vez? —pregunta cuando lo encuentra sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la corbata ligeramente desarreglada.

James eleva la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos y la desvía sin más.

—Pensé que eras Fred.

Scorpius deja caer su mochila al suelo y se sienta junto a James.

— ¿Eso significa qué me tengo que ir? —pregunta Scorpius.

—Ya te has sentado —contesta sin emoción en la voz, su tono burlón no está presente y es lo que más le sorprende al Slytherin.

— ¿Estás enojado? —pregunta Scorpius.

James ni siquiera lo mira cuando le responde:

—En absoluto, ¿tendría que tener algún motivo para estar enojado?

Ese es el momento donde Scorpius se siente idiota porque siempre James consigue desaparecer su orgulloso por completo y tenerlo a su merced, pendiente de todo lo que sucede y hay ocasiones, donde Scorpius detesta que tenga ese poder sobre él.

La mano de Scorpius se posiciona en la mejilla de James y le obliga a ladear el rostro en su dirección. Sus ojos grises se encuentran con los almendrados de James y de repente siente la boca reseca. Sus labios se encuentran tan cerca de los suyos que puede sentir su tibio aliento contra su rostro.

—Si no estás enojado, ¿por qué no me has besado?

—Estamos en un pasillo por si no te has dado cuenta —dice James de forma brusca y quita la mano de Scorpius de su rostro.

— ¡Como si eso realmente te importara! —exclama Scorpius—. Hace una semana me besaste en medio del campo de Quiddich cuando todos nos estaban mirando.

—Las cosas cambian, Scorpius.

— ¿Qué tiene que cambiar, James? —pregunta poniéndose de pie—. Si me dijeras por qué estás enojado todo sería mucho más fácil, ¿no?

—Tendrías que saber por qué estoy enojado.

Scorpius se cruza de brazos.

— ¡Perdóneme Su Majestad por ser tan mal novio y no saber por qué mierda estás enojado!

—Esto es increíble —responde James, también poniéndose de pie—. Soy yo el que tiene derecho a estar enojado porque eres tú el que se ha equivocado.

— ¿En qué? —interroga Scorpius a punto de perder la paciencia—. Evitándome la mayor parte del tiempo sin darme razones, no es algo muy maduro de tu parte.

—Lo único que me faltaba el crío que solamente tiene quince años y que se corre a los cinco minutos como un principiante, me viene hablar de madurez.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —interviene Scorpius tan enfadado como él—. ¿Sabes algo? Olvídalo. Está claro que no se puede hablar contigo cuando te enojas. Búscame cuando se te haya pasado o mejor, ni me busques.

Scorpius recoge su mochila y comienza a andar por el pasillo.

— ¡Eres un imbécil Scorpius Malfoy! —le grita James pero él ni siquiera se inmuta—. Catorce de febrero, ¿eso no te dice nada?

* * *

**~ º ~**

La fecha se repite en la mente de Scorpius tantas veces que ya ha perdido la cuenta. Él es la persona más distraída cuando de fechas importantes se trata, y deduce que se trata de una fecha importante porque James no se enojaría por cualquier tontería. Por más que se esfuerza en tratar de recordar, no sabe en realidad lo que intenta recordar, no lo consigue y se siente aún más frustrado. Entonces comienza a repasar mentalmente las fechas más importantes.

¿El cumpleaños de James? Para su cumpleaños todavía faltan algunos meses.

¿El aniversario de casados de sus padres? A James no le interesan cosas como esas.

¿Su equipo de Quiddich estaba celebrando su fundación? Ahora que se da cuenta, ni siquiera sabe el equipo de Quiddich favorito de James.

¿Halloween? Eso es el treinta y uno de octubre.

¿Navidad? Tampoco. Eso es el veinticinco de diciembre.

¿Pascuas? No eso es...

—Un momento —dice Scorpius en voz alta—. Los magos no celebramos Pascuas. Eso es un ritual pagano de los muggles.

— ¿Qué es un ritual pagano de los muggles? —interrumpe Albus cuando llega a la habitación que comparten en las mazmorras—. Tú y James han peleado, ¿no es así?

Scorpius asiente con la cabeza.

— ¿Hablaste con él?

—Cuando salí del comedor me lo encontré a Fred y a él. Le pregunté si te había visto y solamente me dijo que te había visto pero prefería hacer como si no lo hubiera hecho —cuenta Albus—. ¿Por qué se han peleado esta vez?

—Lo dices de una forma como si nos viviéramos peleando —responde Scorpius mientras se cruza de brazos—. No habíamos discutido desde aquel incidente en el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

Albus se quita los zapatos y los calcetines. Se dirige al armario para agarrar una toalla limpia y se pierde por la puerta que conduce al baño. Scorpius no tarda en escuchar el sonido del agua.

—Albus, ¿qué se celebra el catorce de febrero? —pregunta él.

— ¡No te escuchó bien! —exclama Albus desde el baño.

— ¿Qué se celebra el catorce de febrero? —repite medio gritando.

— ¡El día de San Valentín!¿Por qué?

Scorpius se cae de espaldas contra la cama. ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo es posible que se haya olvidado del día de San Valentín? Para él nunca significó nada aquella festividad pero entiende que ahora que está con James, o eso cree, es algo predecible que deban celebrarlo juntos.

* * *

** ~ º ~**

Las escaleras en movimiento no le gustan y cuando la escalera comienza a moverse de pronto, Scorpius no hace más que soltar una maldición mientras se apresura a subir las escaleras en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

— ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? —le pregunta Fred Weasley—. James no tiene ganas de hablar contigo.

—No estoy aquí para hablar contigo pero en vista que no quiere verme, me obliga a tomar medidas desesperadas —Scorpius junta aire—. ¡Escúchame bien James Potter! Se que he sido un imbécil por olvidarme del Día de San Valentín pero te espero está misma noche en la Sala de los Menesteres y te prometo que te complaceré de tal modo que te olvidarás hasta de tu propio nombre.

* * *

**~ º ~**

La palabra** timidez** no se encuentra en el vocabulario de Scorpius. Cuando James entra en la sala, se sorprende de que el Slytherin se encuentre completamente desnudo y se muerde la lengua para no soltar ningún improperio. Scorpius camina lentamente hasta él, sin preocuparse por su evidente desnudez.

—No tenías necesidad de gritar afuera de la torre de Gryffindor —dice James con cierto reproche—. No han parado de molestarme acerca de lo que hacemos tu y yo cuando nos encontramos acá, o lo que hacíamos.

Scorpius alza una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Hacíamos? —se posiciona delante de él y su mano va directamente al costado de James—. ¿Ya no más?

—Eres un imbécil, Scorpius —dice y se aleja de él—. Jamás me han importado esas clases de festividades pero pensé que...

— ¿Pensaste? —interroga el Slytherin.

— ¡Qué haríamos algo especial por eso! —exclama.

—Estoy a punto de recompensarte —recuerda Scorpius—. A menos que...

James hace un movimiento brusco y de repente Scorpius se encuentra debajo de su cuerpo. La pierna del Gryffindor está entre sus muslos de modo que le es imposible cerrar las piernas y el modo en que los ojos almendrados le miran de una forma tan penetrante que Scorpius tiene los labios resecos.

—Ahora tú escúchame bien, Scorpius Malfoy —dice pausadamente—. Después de haberte olvidado del día de San Valentín e ignorarme completamente, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es compensarme y sin mencionar el hecho de que hubieras gritado en la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor de ese modo.

Los labios de James se unen de forma necesitada con los suyos y cuando Scorpius piensa que se ha quedado sin respiración, escucha que él dice:

—La noche de mi recompensa no ha hecho más que comenzar.

Si, olvidarse del San Valentín es imperdonable cuando se trata de James Potter.


End file.
